


Dying Shadows

by Serpex



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Monsters, Nightmare, One Shot, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Rogue can't sleep. His conscious won't let him and tonight, he's struggling to survive. The shadows of his life are starting to creep closer and they're destroying his mind. And for this routine sleepless night, only one person can get rid of the shadows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Stingue One-shot that came forward because I got depressed after work and began spitting out nonsense. It's not the best but I thought it was kind of nice, so I figured let's just post it because it would rot on my flash drive otherwise. I hope you like it and leave kudos, comments, and all that stuff. I would really appreciate your thoughts ^^

There are times in this world where we find ourselves truly alone and trapped in darkness. And when we lie vulnerable on the fence of wakeful and sleepless, the darkness consumes our essence and crushes us into an empty husk. Children call this time night, the time when monsters come out. And contrary to a parent’s first thoughts, his or her child is undoubtedly telling the truth.

Monsters exist infinitely. However, the only ones who see them are those who consciously believe in them within the confines of their own mind. If you acknowledge a monster’s presence, no shelter will ever protect you. You have only three choices: destroy the monster, satisfy the monster, or terminate the true monster. Who is the true monster, though?

The answer is the creator. The one who gave birth to the monstrosity is at fault for all that is wrought between the crevices of a woven basket. The tiny box of flexible wooden material creaks under the stress of time. The monster inside slips out the moment one meager weave is out of place. And this one deed has wrought destruction that's undeniably a bane to bring downfall.

I have lived my whole life here in this shadow. I've given myself up to the dark element, and the monsters consume me every night. I am a loner shunned by the real world. The world of shadows is the only place I can belong. Sometimes the monsters talk to me. Other times they only watch as I move by, waiting for the moment I let myself sink down into the point where they can devour me.

I can see them now. But Frosch can't see them. Lector can't see them. And even Sting can't see them. Only me. My throat tightens and sweat drips down my skin. All of a sudden, it begins. Footsteps tread lightly, slowly, and soon nearing me. I sit up in the bed, trying to pinpoint where it is. But it never comes any closer. The ringing begins. 

It's a small ting at first. A light tap of a bell. And gradually starts to burn my ears as a siren that goes in... And then out... It grows ever louder and then softens to silence. My jaw begins to lock and my teeth are clattering against my own will to stay quiet. Tears leak from my eyes because I haven't blinked. I feel it crawling under my skin, like ants scavenging my skull. It's becoming unbearable. And I can no longer hold it back anymore.

I let out a sob and shudder and it attacks. 

I let out a scream and spasm against the darkness. Frosch immediately wakes, but I can't stop. Shadows surround my body and start to ricochet into all directions.

"Disappear!" I shout. "Leave me alone!" The door suddenly crashes open and my knight is here. Arms wrap around me cloaked in light. I grip the man around me and drink in his embrace, my body hold his and my tears soaking into his shoulder. And then the ringing stops. The monsters leave. And my sobs shrink into sniffles. The only sound is the soft hushing and reassuring whispers of his voice.

"...It'll be alright, Rogue. I'll be right here... I'll be right here."

Soon, morning's early rays bleed through the sun bleached curtains, erasing the narrow dying shadows, and I finally look up to gaze into his sapphire ocean eyes. 

In a shaky voice, I ask, "Sting, promise you won't ever leave me alone?" He smiles.

"I promise." I feel warmth and comfort once more. Sting Eucliffe will save me. He always does. 

Frosch and Lector cautiously approach me and curl up next to us, seeing that the danger has passed. I look at them with a sad glance.

"I'm sorry," I say. Before I can continue, Frosch places a paw on my hand that holds Sting's.

"Fro doesn't care about that. Fro wants Rogue to feel happy. Just like Fro!" he cheers. I let a light laugh escape my lips. Lector nods in agreement and hops up on Sting's head. 

"We're all here for you," he states. I look at each one of the exceeds before landing back to Sting. He too, nods, and I feel at ease. I lay back down and we all laid there in peace.

There are times in this world where we find ourselves truly joyous and loved by those around us. And when we lie close with family and friends, the moment of belonging bathes our souls and fills our hearts with spirit. Children call this time day, the time when mothers, fathers, friends, and guardians come out. And contrary to that perception that they need to become independent, they need others to be there. No matter how much time passes and how much the shell of a child is cloaked in adulthood, that child still lives. But nothing grows and matures without love.


End file.
